Unexpected yet Pleasantly Surprising
by Avonmora
Summary: A sequel to Unexpected  which doesn't necessarily have to be read first .  Dera and Eomer seem to have finally gotten it all figured out. But can the young family hang onto their newfound happiness or does nothing last forever?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the beginning to my sequel! It might come off a little slow, but I promise it will get better! I do not own LOTR!

* * *

><p>Unexpected yet Surprisingly Pleasant<p>

Chapter One

I sat staring out of the large nursery window, rocking slowly back and forth. The plains and hills of Rohan were turning to their autumn colors and it was always my favorite time of year in Edoras. It had been hard to adjust to the cold weather when I first came to Rohan, but I had come to love it.

I could hear a faint crying sound and sat patiently waiting for its source to appear. Within the next moment my oldest son, the three-year-old Eoman, appeared in the doorway. He came to my side, wiping the tears from his cheeks and his runny nose with his sleeve.

"I fell of the pony, mama," he whimpered.

Before I could respond my husband walked through the door. I reached out to stroke Yeoman's wet cheek as the baby was taken from my arms, gently.

"Come, Eoman, let's get you changed for nap," I murmured, taking my son's hand. We walked through the nursery door and into my bedroom and through another door that was Eoman's room. Both of our children were easily accessible in the middle of the night if it was necessary.

"What happened?" I asked as I slipped the dirty shirt over his head.

"Papa made the pony go faster and I couldn't hang on and I slid off," he said, muffled as I put a soft linen shirt on him.

I pulled his sleeping breeches over his little legs. "Perhaps next time you should hold on tighter, son." I kissed the top of his head.

He crawled into his large bed and I pulled the covers up around him, protecting him from the biting fall breezes that roamed through Meduseld. "Everyone falls off the horse once or twice, but you have to get back on." I kissed his forehead and each chubby cheek.

I shut the heavy oaken door behind so the breeze would not come in as strong. There was nothing more fatal to young ones in Rohan than the cold.

I came upon a sweet sight when I walked back into the nursery. Eomer was sitting in the rocker, cradling the small bundle that was his second son, slowly rocking back and forth. His deep voice rumbled out of his chest as he sang a Rohirric lullaby to our son. Quietly walking up behind the chair, I could see that the baby was asleep.

My first impression of Eomer when I met him was that he was rough and uncouth and even a little brutish, but after our sons were born my ideas quickly changed. Being the man that could wield a sword, shield, and ride a horse at the same I had been shocked when I had seen the gentleness he had assumed with his children. I kissed Eomer on his rough cheek and scooped the baby out of his strong arms and placed him in the cradle.

Eomer took my hand and pulled me into our room. "How's Eoman?" He asked, after closing the nursery door.

"He'll be alright."

"You know he didn't cry until he saw you," Eomer said quietly.

"And what's that say, Eomer? That he can't cry in front of you? You mustn't forget he is only three." I said gently. I sometimes thought that my husband wanted our eldest to be all grown up too soon.

"I know how old he is, Dera." Eomer sat on the bed.

"I didn't say you didn't. Just be patient with him is all I'm asking you to do," I said, sitting next to him and placing one of my hands on his strong thigh.

I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder. "They are exhausting," I yawned.

"Yes, but they could never have a better mother." Eomer kissed the top of my head and fell back onto the bed, pulling me with him.

With my head on his large chest I could hear and feel his heart beating and I realized that it beat at the same time as mine. We had been married five years and we had finally figured everything out. Our lives were as near to perfect as we could ever hope for them to be. We had to beautiful sons and Eomer was ruling well, the people adored him.

"Perhaps we should take a nap while they are," I suggested.

"I agree. I have everything taken care of that needs to be done before dinner." Eomer easily moved us to the top of the bed and pulled the covers over us. I snuggled into his side and he wrapped an arm around me. I never felt as safe anywhere else.

We slept for almost two hours and were awakened by Eoman trying, but not succeeding, to quietly crawl into our bed. I woke to grunts and sighs of exasperation as he struggled to climb onto the tall bed.

"Come here," I whispered, motioning for him to come around to my side. When he did I pulled him into the bed and laid him in between Eomer and I. I rolled onto my side and looked at him. He stared right back at me with his father's brown eyes.

"Did you have a good nap?" I asked quietly, so as not wake Eomer.

"Yes. I had a dream about dragons!" He exclaimed.

I quickly put a finger to my lips, indicating that his father was still sleeping.

"Were they nice dragons?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh yes. They let me ride around on them," Eoman whispered.

"That must have been wonderful!" I smiled.

Once again I could hear a faint crying, this time of an infant, through the heavy door. "Eohere is up. Stay here."

I gently got out of the bed and went into the nursery. The baby quieted as soon as I picked him up, but he was still a little fussy and obviously hungry. I propped myself up when I got back in the bed and unlaced the top of my dress.

Eomer rolled over and Eoman squealed as he was nearly buried by his father. Eomer's eyes shot open and he quickly moved away.

"It seems I wasn't alerted about the gathering in my bed." He sat up a little bit and smiled.

"It would seem that naptime is over," I said, nursing Eohere.

"So it would seem. Well then Eoman, we must get ready for dinner." Eomer got up and picked Eoman up and retreated into the bathroom.

I finished feeding my youngest son and barricaded him on the bed with pillows surrounding him so I could fix my mussed up hair. I brushed and pinned it and put on a new dress as well.

Eoman and Eomer came out of the bathroom and stood, impatiently waiting, for me to finish getting ready.

"Come on, Mama. We're hungry," Eomer, who was my biggest child, whined.

"Yes. I'm starved," Eoman intoned.

"Patience children," I chided as I finally finished getting ready.

I scooped Eohere into my arms and left the bedroom with my husband and sons.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! Just a little chapter about where the family is now! Please comment, no hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a long time since I've updated this. I am not making excuses, so here is Chapter Two. I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

I had shocked the people of Rohan and perhaps even my husband when Eoman was born. I had refused the services of a wet nurse or any nurse at all, instead taking on the responsibilities of motherhood whole-heartedly. I had wanted my children to know me as their mother, not some nurse. I knew that if I relinquished my children to another's care there would never be a chance for such a bond to be formed.

By the time Eohere was nearly two months old I had figured out how to handle both of my children and the responsibilities of being Queen of Rohan. It was frustrating sometimes and exhausting all of the time, but at the end of each day I knew there was nothing that I could love more than being a mother to my two sons.

One morning as I was scooping my youngest son out of his cradle Eoman came in behind me in his rumpled sleeping smock. His shoulder length blond hair was a dreadful mess, some bits stuck to his sleep dampened face, and I was not looking forward to dealing with that.

"Mama, could we go to the garden today?" He asked hopefully, stifling a yawn.

I sat down in the rocking chair, preparing to nurse Eohere, who had already began to make a sucking motion with his mouth.

"I suppose we can fit that into our schedule, Eoman. You must get dressed first and have some breakfast and then we will see about the garden."

Eoman nodded, a happy smile playing on his lips as he sat down near a pile of blocks in the corner.

I finished nursing the baby and headed for Eoman's room.

"What shall you wear today, Eoman?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. If there was nothing important going on I usually let Eoman pick what he wanted to wear for the day. Many times Eomer had asked me not to when his son has shown up at the stables looking ridiculous.

Eoman went about his room picking a pair of dark green breeches and a dark blue tunic. "Does this match, Mama?"

"It matches very well, son." I smiled and watched Eoman attempt to dress himself. He had been doing good until he tried to put both feet into one legging hole.

He fell to the floor with a loud bang and looked up at me uncertainly, assessing the damage done and if it was enough to make him cry. He finally decided that he would be alright and got his legs in the right holes.

If he hadn't cried from the fall we would see how he would like the daily hair brushing. It was probably both of our least favorite parts of the day as it was very painful for him and generally unpleasant for me as well.

I laid Eohere on the bed and surrounded him with pillows. Eoman took his usually seat on the edge of the bed and I grabbed the brush and crawled behind him. I started gingerly at the bottom and slowly worked my way up, fighting my way through the fine, tangled, blond hair.

"Ouch Mama!" Eoman exclaimed rubbing his head.

"I am sorry, son." I picked apart some snarls with my fingers.

"Ow!" Eoman whined.

"Almost done," I promised. Finally, I could run the brush through his hair with no tangles.

"All done brushing." I kissed the top of his head.

"How did you do father's today?" Eoman asked. It was a daily question and part of his quest to be exactly like his father.

"I believe I tied part of it back," I responded, smiling at my precious son, ready to be every bit the man his father was.

"Are you sure?" Eoman turned to look up at me.

"Almost positive. Fetch me a leather cord from your dresser." I pointed to the stack of cord on his counter that I used on his hair.

He returned and held it out eagerly, resuming his spot facing away from me. I brushed his hair once more and gathered the top half, tying the cord tight around his silky hair.

"How do I look?" He asked, jumping from the bed.

"Just like your father." It was true and very startling sometimes just how much Eoman resembled his father with his honest face and soft brown eyes.

After everyone was dressed for the day and had eaten a rushed breakfast, Eoman bolted outside to the gardens, Eohere and myself slowly following him. When I emerged into the sunlight a rush of pride came over me. When I had arrived in Rohan the gardens had been extremely sad, it had seemed that the plants had taken over the garden and then died leaving an ugly brown mess. Now the garden was full of neat color and besides my sons it was my pride and joy.

With one hand I picked up a ceramic vase and dipped it in the murmuring fountain.

"Our tulips are looking a little dry, Eoman," I said, pointing to the tulips and putting the vase into his arms. I took a seat on a stone bench and watched my eldest trot around the garden, inspecting it like an expert. The murmuring of the fountain soon put Eohere to sleep and it seemed all of Rohan was at peace.

After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder and stubbly chin on the top of my head. One large hand reached around me and stroked Eohere's plump cheek.

"Father! Come see mother's roses!" Eoman exclaimed. Eomer pressed a rough kiss to my cheek and then was led by the hand to the area of blood red roses.

Eomer knelt so he was level with his son and surveyed the flowers.

"Aren't they beautiful, father?" Eoman asked eagerly.

"Very beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as your mother, do you think?" Eomer looked at his son and they both looked in my direction.

"Not even close," Eoman said earnestly.

"My two charmers," I said with a smile.

Eomer rose from his kneeling position and sat next to me on the bunch, gently taking his sleeping youngest son from my arms. There was nothing more endearing than a warrior king cooing over an infant.

"Father, can we ride after lunch?" Eoman asked, settling himself on my lap.

I wiped the dirt from his hands and cheeks.

"I suppose that can be arranged. Perhaps your mother would like to go?" Eomer looked at me hopefully.

"Not today, I don't think. You two should have a boys ride."

Eoman looked disappointed for the briefest of moments.

"Perhaps we can go on a little adventure," Eomer said quietly, almost conspiratorially

I gave my husband a look over Eoman's head. He tried to look innocent, so I let it go, knowing he would not put our son in any sort of danger.

"You'll need some lunch before your adventure." And with that we went back into the palace for lunch. Afterwards, Eomer and Eoman went riding and I put Eohere down for a nap.

While my youngest was sleeping I took care of a few of my correspondences and just really enjoyed the quiet. It wasn't often that I was alone.

Later that night after dinner, baths, and bed Eomer and I fell back onto our bed thoroughly exhausted. It had become our routine to change into our sleeping clothes, crawl under the covers, and give each other a chaste peck on the lips before falling asleep. We were just too tired to even think about doing anything else.

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you loved it. I would love to know what you thought. No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter three! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

A few months later it was officially summer and, in Rohan, with summer came the Solstice Feast. It was a big celebration in Meduseld and Eomer always provided lavishly for his courtiers.

Eomer was entertaining the children while I got ready. Eoman was dressed in his formal clothing as he would be seen by many citizens of Rohan and he had to look his best. He very nearly matched Eomer in a deep green tunic and leggings. Eohere was dressed in a ceremonial dress as well, although his appearance would be brief before he was handed to a nurse to take him to bed.

I had pulled out a light green dress to keep with the family color scheme for the night. It was very flattering on my body, which had become a little plumper since I had given birth to two babies. Eomer seemed to almost like it better.

I began to twist my hair up in an elegant up-do. After I had managed to get it in a knot at the base of my neck I took the medium-sized golden circlet from the vanity and put it around my forehead.

"Come here, Eomer." I stood up from the vanity stool and waited for Eomer to sit before me. He cradled Eohere and I began to braid half of his hair away from his face. He handed me the largest golden circlet and I placed it carefully on his head.

"Next!" I called. Eoman came scurrying from the bed and took a seat in front of me. "Just like father's?" I asked.

Eoman nodded fervently and I replicated Eoman's braids and placed the smallest circlet on Eoman's sweet head. "The perfect little Prince." I kissed the top of his head and looked around. "Well it would seem everyone is ready."

Eomer handed me the baby and I cradled him to my chest. I took Eomer's arm with my other hand and Eoman latched onto Eomer's free hand. We walked through the corridors until we emerged into the Great Hall. A huge mass of people were already gathered there and they all stood and cheered for the young king and his family when we entered.

My heart was always full of pride for Eomer. The people loved him and he could not have been a better king. He was wise beyond his years and full of reason and logic in ruling his realm. He was brave when he needed to be, but he would never push an unnecessary war or battle.

Eohere's eyes opened wide at all of the noise around him. "Shh," I murmured, clutching him closer to me to soothe him.

We moved behind our chairs at the high table and everyone quieted down, anticipating Eomer to speak.

"My good people, tonight we shall celebrate! We shall celebrate that another summer has seen Rohan in good health and spirits! We shall celebrate that there has been another successfully planting season! And we shall celebrate all of us being here, partaking of this good food and wine!" Eomer lifted a goblet full of wine, toasting the people. Everyone else mimicked him and when he took a great swallow and sat down so did everyone else.

Before I sat down I handed Eohere to a nurse, she was only used for special occasions, and he was taken away to the quiet sanctum of his nursery.

The food was wonderfully prepared as it always was on such occasions. Eomer, however, had to do some quiet "persuading" to get Eoman to eat everything on his little plate. I smiled into my napkin as Eoman stubbornly refused.

"I know you want very much to show your people how well you can dance with your mother," Eomer said quietly, only slight edge to his voice. "It would be very disappointing to them if you couldn't because you didn't eat your vegetables, would it not?"

Eoman huffed and shoved a forkful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Much better," Eomer straightened in his seat and gave a smile to a group of old women watching knowingly.

"You are terribly frightening, Eomer." I laughed lightly.

"Oh I know." Eomer smiled down at me. He glanced around the huge room, making sure to see almost everyone was through eating. "I believe your son would like to dance with you."

Eomer gestured for the music to start and lively Rohirric line dance began. Immediately, Eoman was standing beside my chair holding his hand out to me. "Would you like to dance, Mama?" He asked politely.

"I would love to." I put my hand in his and he slowly, solemnly led me onto the bare expanse of floor.

It was common practice that no one was to dance until the royal family danced. Everyone cheered my son and I as we came onto the floor. Eomer had especially arranged for the first dance to be played to be the simple one I had been teaching Eoman.

His little feet moved quickly and it was quite impressive. Everyone cheered louder and louder as the song progressed and we moved around the floor as the dance called for.

When the music ended he turned to me and bowed at the waist. I gave him a deep curtsy in return and he blushed as the crowd roared. "Very good, Eoman," I said as we returned to our seats.

I danced with Eomer for a few dances after that, until he said he was too tired to dance any longer. I sat and watched the other dancers happily enough.

"Look." I pointed to Eoman who was dancing with the daughter of one of Eomer's councilors. She was only a little older than him.

"I feel we'll have our hands full with that one," Eomer chuckled.

We sat contentedly for a while. Eoman finally came back to the high table and crawled into Eomer's lap. He was dozing and Eomer stroked his hair.

"Your Highness, do you mind if I borrow the Queen for a dance?" I looked over and saw one of Eomer's young generals standing beside me.

I looked at Eomer, unsure of what he would say. He seemed uncertain.

"Of course, I am a bit preoccupied right now." Eomer nodded at me and I took the young man's extended hand.

"I feel I am the luckiest man in the room," the man said in a low voice.

"Oh surely not," I said. I did not want to give this man any ideas. I was a married woman, married to his king no less, and I was very happy as such.

"I am dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room. You outshine the others by far, my lady," he said, pulling me a little too close.

"If you said anything else it would be treason," I reminded him gently.

"I am speaking from the heart."

The music finally ended, to my great relief.

"Perhaps we can dance again sometime," he suggested quietly.

"Perhaps," I agreed, making my curtsy and hurrying back to my husband.

"Let us retire. I am exhausted from all the dancing," I said. Eomer nodded and bid a silent goodnight to his people. He hoisted Eoman up so he could carry him to his bed and we left the Great Hall.

I kissed Eoman on the top his head before Eomer laid him gently in his bed. When Eomer came back in he went straight to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I changed in the bedroom and got settled under the covers.

"Oh for the love of Bema!" Eomer exclaimed from the bathroom.

He came out holding something between his thumb and forefinger, but it was so small that I couldn't tell what it was or if there was anything actually there at all.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"I found a gray hair," Eomer sighed. He stood before me as if it was a crisis of great importance. "I am an old man!" He exclaimed when I didn't say anything.

The bed sank with his weight as he lowered himself onto the edge of it. I uncovered myself and crawled up behind him. "You are from an old man, Eomer," I whispered in his ear.

"I am. I am married with two sons, I have not fought in a battle in years, I have not held my wife in months, and tonight I watched you dance with another, younger man. I would not blame you if you went to his bed rather than mine."

I pulled back from him. "How could you say such a thing?" I demanded.

"All of those things are true," Eomer said quietly.

"Yes, but they do not make you an old man. Let me refute them one by one. First you are married and your sons are young yet, many men older than you have young children. Second, there has been no battle and you are two wise to war-monger. Third, we have both been too tired for anything but sleep, we both have many tiring duties. And fourth, you know I would never go to anyone else's bed for I find yours too welcoming and I love you with my whole heart. You know that." I kissed his bare shoulder.

Eomer sighed again. "And besides," I said. "This is not the chest of an old man." I rubbed my small hands over his broad, firm chest. "And these are not the shoulders of an old man." I kissed each strong shoulder. "All in all, you possess nothing of an old man's."

I turned him around and kissed him deeply on the mouth. I spent the rest of the night showing him the vigor of youth he still retained. We finally fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other's arms, when the sun began to appear over the hills.

* * *

><p>And there you go! I love anything but hate comments or flames!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	4. Chapter 4

So here is an update. I know it's been awhile and I'll be the first to admit that this is a rather boring chapter, but I needed anything to get over the writer's block!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

A few weeks later at dinner, a private family affair on that particular night, Eomer brought good news to the table.

"Helm's deep is finally ready to be inhabited again," he said between huge mouthfuls of food. That was one habit I hadn't been able to take care of.

"That's wonderful!" I said. I had never been to Helm's Deep in the years of our marriage because of all the damage that was done to the city by the mountains during the War. Eomer had told me that it had once been a summer home to the royalty of Rohan as it was much cooler near the mountains.

"Indeed. I was thinking we should go. It is already summer after all and many of our people have worked long and hard on repairing the city. We should show them that we appreciate it when we get there."

"Of course." I agreed, cutting Eoman's meat for him.

"I also thought that we might invite the Fellowship. Some of them fought there and it was a major part of the War. We could celebrate its rebirth."

"That is a fantastic idea."

"Are we having a party?" Eoman asked with his mouthful, not unlike what I had seen Eomer do in the past.

"I think we shall," I said, giving him a look that depicted his manners were not appreciated. He had seen the look a few times and quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Eomer chuckled and looked at me. "I think we should leave within the week. Perhaps in five days?"

I nodded. "I can be ready in five days." I took a bite of food and thoroughly chewed and swallowed before speaking, leading by example. "I'll take care of the letters for the Fellowship as well."

"Thank you very much." Eomer smiled.

"I do know how you hate to write."

I handed Eohere to his special occasions nurse as we got ready to depart from Meduseld. The nurse would ride in a wagon with my son while I rode next to my husband. It was only fitting that the King and Queen of Rohan be seen riding into Helm's Deep together. And ever since I had learned how to ride I had detested wagons.

It would prove to be a long journey to Helm's Deep and Eoman took turns riding his pony alongside Eomer and riding in the wagon with the nurse when he got tired. He assured us he would be riding into the city on his pony.

"I'm nervous," Eomer admitted.

"Why would you be nervous? The people here will adore you just as the people in Edoras do." I stated.

"I'm not sure. It's just seeing this place rebuilt and functioning," Eomer looked down at me.

"That is a cause for celebration, not nervousness." I reached out and took one of his rough hands.

Eomer nodded. We continued to ride until finally the wall of Helm's Deep came into view. I had never seen the city before, but I assumed that it had once been severely damaged. To an outsider it looked in perfect condition and as we drew nearer we could hear the cheers and shouts from the crowd standing on the wall. We had to stop briefly to allow Eoman to get on his pony so he could make his formal appearance.

I couldn't help but laugh at my son as he sat erect on his little pony. He thought himself to be so important and he held himself as such.

The cheers became deafening as we rode through the heavy wooden doors in the stone wall. Stable boys met us and took our horses and we walked up toward the people. If it was possible the cheering became louder as we came up to their level. They shouted for their King who had done such a magnificent job in the wake of a terrible war.

Finally, Eomer held up his hands. "Thank you for the warm welcome!" He shouted once the cheers had died down. "I have never been more proud of my people than when I saw how this city had been transformed back into the wonder it was before. What you all have done here is magnificent and I wish you to know that my family and I are overjoyed to be here. It is the first time my Queen has seen it and I know she is impressed."

I smiled and nodded to the people who began to cheer again, so loudly.

"I love it too!" Eoman shouted.

The people laughed and cheered for the little prince.

"I would be honored if you would all join us this evening for a celebration and dinner. You have done so much and deserve a night of celebration in your honor!" Eomer raised a hand to his people and then took my arm and Eoman's hand and led us into the palace.

That night there was a celebration the likes of Helm's Deep had never seen. There was dancing and barrels of wine for everyone to enjoy. Eoman was taken to bed long after his usual bed time and Eomer and I continued to celebrate until the sun came up. The people were overjoyed to have a King and Queen who were so personable.

We spoke to many people before we could escape to our new bedroom. We finally managed to get away and I spoke with the children's nurse for a few minutes. After the celebration and wine I would require her to take care of my son's for the day. It was rare, but it was better for everyone involved.

Eomer and I sank down into the bed and looked at each other and laughed quietly.

"That was quite an evening," Eomer said.

"An evening that turned to night that turned to morning," I amended, snuggling into his chest.

"I wouldn't have wanted anyone else there but you." Eomer touched her long hair. "They loved you. You were great."

"It was a fantastic evening. Your people are so welcoming." I smiled thinking of the fun that had been had by all that night. "But can we please sleep all day?" I asked hopefully.

"I would love nothing more, but I guarantee your son will make a break from his nurse and interrupt our nap." Eomer pulled the blankets tighter around us.

I groaned. "I'm sure he will."

* * *

><p>There you go. I hope you liked it, I know it wasn't very exciting. Anyways no hate comments or flames please.<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter Five. It is a little more exciting than the previous chapter (I hope). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The first celebration in Helm's Deep was mild compared to the celebration that was put on for the Fellowship. The people were extremely excited to see Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas, the heroes that helped fight in their city. The women swooned over Legolas, the men all wanted to drink with Gimli, and everyone wanted to speak to Aragorn.

Eomer and I had barely recovered from our first wild night when the second celebration began. All of the guests were presented to the crowd of people who had gathered for the celebration and the food was brought out. Not long after dinner my sons were put to bed and the party began. There were barrels and barrels of ale brought out along with the finest Elvish wine that Legolas had provided from his home land.

Women of the city put on a dance for the guests in the Rohirric tradition. It was very beautiful and lively and by the end everyone was stomping their feet and crying for an encore. The music lasted well into the morning.

I was sitting with Gimli and Legolas and a few other men when my husband put his hands on my shoulders from behind me. "I'm going to bed, dear."

I began to stand. "Oh, then I'll go with you."

"Nonsense. Stay here and enjoy yourself. I'll be fine one night without you." He kissed the top of head and gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"Goodnight," I called after him.

"Getting let off the hook for your queenly duties," Gimli laughed drunkenly.

"It's hardly a duty I loathe if you know what I mean," I said, winking at the dwarf, who laughed even harder. I enjoyed being around him. His sense of humor, if a bit was inappropriate, was quite refreshing.

After another hour or so of chatting and laughing with the men I retired for the evening as well. I hadn't allowed myself to do as much damage as I had during the first party. I was perfectly fine walking down the corridors alone and made it into my room alone.

Before I crawled into bed I checked the nursery to see Eohere sleeping peacefully on his stomach with his little fist curled under his cheek. I then walked back across our bedroom to check on Eomer.

My heart jumped into my throat when I saw the empty bed. The nurse was asleep in the rocker in the corner and the covers were thrown back on the bed. My palms broke out into a cold sweat as I flew out of the door and back through our bedroom.

I was too panicked to wake Eomer and left the door open as I roamed back into the corridors. I checked all of Eoman's favorite spots, the garden, the kitchens, and the library where he was prone to hide, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I was making my way back to my bedroom to wake Eomer when someone called out to me.

"Missing something, Your Highness?" I whipped around to see Eoman in the arms of Eomer's young general that I had danced with at a previous celebration.

"Eoman!" I flew to the pair of them and took my son from the man's arms. I clung to him tightly, expecting him to leave my sight again at any minute.

"I found him wandering around the corridors trying to get back to the party," the young general smiled.

"Thank you so much," I paused not knowing the young man's given name, only his status. "General."

"Please, the Queen of Rohan should not be so formal with me. My name is Deohelm," He said.

"Thank you then, Deohelm. I was so worried about him." I was extremely grateful to the man who had found my son, even though he had given me strange feelings when I first met him. "What can I do to repay you?"

"Oh there is no need, really. I am merely doing my duty to the crown."

"No truly," I said. " I will do anything."

Deohelm took a step towards me, stepping right over the line of propriety. His eyes went from kind to looking at me as though he could see me without my dress on. I hugged Eoman closer to me.

"Anything?" He asked quietly. The back of his hand brushed my upper arm.

As a Queen people didn't often touch me, unless they were of higher or equal status than I. However, this man did it as though it were ordinary to do such a thing. But of course he was one of the most handsome men in Rohan and he was used to getting his way with married women.

"If you're offering anything, I'm sure I can think of some reward I would like." His hand slipped off of my arm and grazed my breast.

I was so taken aback that I tried to back away, but bumped against the stone cold wall. I couldn't think of anything to say without angering the man and putting myself and Eoman in danger.

His hand traveled to my waist and held me firmly. I had no idea what he had in mind for me, but I had my son in my arms so his plan couldn't have been thought out very well.

As he reached to place his other hand on my waist it brushed Eoman's leg and the little boy gave a yelp of fear, somehow knowing that the man was no good.

"What is going on here?" Eomer's deep voice asked, in a near growl as he emerged from our bedroom.

Immediately the man removed his hands and stepped away. Eoman buried his face in my neck, realizing that this was not about to be a good situation.

"Her Highness approached me, Your Grace," the young man said in a very convincing, innocent tone.

Eomer walked closer to us and looked me up and down, just playing with the man a little.

"My wife approached you?" He asked skeptically. "With my son in her arms?"

"Yes…well…" Deohelm stuttered.

"It would seem awfully strange to bring a toddler to a meeting of this sort, would it not?"

"I do not know why she would want a meeting of this sort at all." The man shrugged. "She is clearly a married woman."

I was outraged with his talk. How could he depict me so, when he had clearly been the one doing the approaching.

"Dera, why don't you take Eoman back to his bed," Eomer said tightly.

I nodded and walked away from the pair of men. As I walked I heard the sickening sound of a body being shoved with immense force into the wall.

I hurried Eoman into his room so he wouldn't hear the rest. Once he was tucked in and I had kissed him on the forehead I hurried back to the doorway so I could hear the men.

"Perhaps you should think next time before you pursue a woman, Deohelm. It was very unwise of you to pursue mine, with my child in her arms no less," Eomer spat. "In the morning before I wake and go to breakfast you will have gone to your family's place in the countryside. If I ever see you at Meduseld or here at Helm's Deep again you will wish you had never seen my wife. Do you understand?"

The man stuttered for a moment. "Yes, Your Grace."

Eomer must have released the man because I heard his scampering footsteps and then Eomer's slow, steady ones coming for the door. I quickly rushed for the bed and covered myself up before he opened the door.

Eomer's face was red and his fists were clenched at his side. He jerked the covers back on the bed and got in without a word.

"Eomer," I said cautiously. "You know I would never-"

He cut me off. "Of course I know you wouldn't. You shouldn't worry that I would think that. I know you." He sighed. "I am sorry that man approached you like that. It has been taken care of though, he will no longer be a problem."

"I know." I snuggled into Eomer, laying my head on his chest. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope you liked it. If you did please review, no hate comments or flames please! After this I am completely stuck in the plot so any suggestions would be very beneficial as well!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The next day Eomer and I showed our guests around the rebuilt city. Our children came along and Eoman was very proud to show off his city to the Crown Prince of Gondor, Eldarion. Even though Eldarion had been born before Eoman he looked younger due to his Elvish blood and slow aging.

"That's where the battle was fought!" Eoman said, excitedly pointing to the fortress wall. "They fought off those nasty Uruk-hai!" He pretended to jab a sword repeatedly and Eldarion laughed at him.

"With our cities being rebuilt it truly as if there is a new era of peace" Arwen said solemnly. To me she always seemed solemn, but I attributed that to her being an Elf.

Aragorn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, looking at Eomer and myself. "Hopefully our children will have an easier time of it."

Eomer nodded. "We can only hope that they do not fight our same battles."

"I want to fight battles!" Eoman exclaimed.

I turned around to look at him. "Maybe one or two," I said.

The people of Helm's Deep came out to greet the royal visitors and show their renovated city proudly. They offered small gifts and trinkets to the visitors, their way of showing their admiration.

Everyone went back inside the royal castle and went to the dining hall for lunch.

"It is amazing what has been done here," Arwen said quietly, sitting next to Aragorn and Dera at the huge table.

"It was mostly the people who rebuilt this city," Eomer told her. "I wasn't able to spend much time here after the War so it fell to them to be responsible to remake their city."

The food was served and everyone dug in. In the middle of the meal a nurse walked into the hall with a wailing baby in her arms. She looked uncomfortable approaching a table full of so many important people. The rest of the Fellowship had joined us for lunch.

"That little lad seems a mite unhappy, my lady," Gimli said to me.

"I'm sorry, Your Grace. I could not get him to stop crying and you said if there was ever any problem with him that I should bring him to you, that nothing was more important," the woman recited as if repeating my own words would prevent her from being punished.

"Nothing is more important. You were completely right to bring him to me." I reached out to take my squealing son from her. The woman quickly retreated, relieved at her good fortune.

"What is it, Eohere? What's wrong _bearn_ (baby)?" I asked him, looking down at his wet, red face. His beautiful features had been screwed up until I spoke to him softly. He calmed a little and looked at me. I stroked his plump cheek and held his soft hand.

Eohere hiccupped after he was calmed down.

"That's quite a gift you have, my lady," Gimli said, looking at the bundle in my arms affectionately.

"Could you hold him, Master Dwarf? I haven't gotten to finish eating," I asked.

Gimli looked at me uncertainly. "I suppose I could manage that," he said gruffly.

I handed the bundle to Eomer who gently conveyed it to Gimli's arms. "I won't lie; this is the first time I've ever held a baby." Gimli looked uncertain with the small child in his arms. Eomer chuckled.

"It becomes more natural the more you do it. The only thing I had ever held was a sword."

Aragorn laughed and nodded his agreement. "It is quite a different feeling."

Later that night, after I had laid Eohere down in his crib I crawled into to bed with Eoman. Eomer had stayed up late talking to Aragorn about politics and peace. I was telling Eoman a story about a brave, young prince who fought dragons and other such creatures to save a beautiful princess high up in the tower.

"What does the prince want with a silly princess?" Eoman asked, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"You'll know someday," I laughed, running my fingers through his silky hair.

I continued my story, but was interrupted again, this time by my husband coming through the door. He looked as though he needed to speak to me urgently.

"Come on Eoman," he said, picking the boy up out of his bed.

"But Mama didn't finish her story!" Eoman protested.

"She'll finish it tomorrow." Eomer bent over the bed and allowed me to press a kiss to Eoman's cheek.

"I'll finish it tomorrow, I promise," I called as they disappeared into the next room.

I waited patiently for Eomer to come back through the door. Obviously, he wished to speak of something important if he would interrupt Eoman's sacred story time.

"This must be urgent," I said with a smile when Eomer returned.

He changed his clothes. "It is." He walked over to the bed and slid in next to me.

Patience was the first thing I had had to learn with Eomer. No matter how much I wanted him to do something or say something; he would do it when he was quite ready.

Finally, after he had gotten himself all situated in the bed he pulled me into his warm side and I deflated against him. "Aragorn wishes for me to travel to Gondor for peace conferences involving all the nations of Arda."

I nodded. "That was to be expected. When must we leave? I can begin packing tomorrow if need be."

Eomer shook his head and stroked my hair. "You won't be going," he said quietly.

That had not been expected. I had traveled everywhere with Eomer; I had never been left behind. "Why not?" I asked.

"I was hoping you would stay in Rohan and take care of things here." Eomer looked down at me. "Rule while I'm gone."

I looked back at him confused. "You have always used your advisors for such things."

"I was thinking that perhaps I have given them too much power in the past. And you, after all, are the Queen of Rohan. I want you to do it, if you are willing, of course."

I thought for a moment. I had never had much responsibility for the affairs of Rohan. Eomer might occasionally ask my opinion on a bill or petition sent to him by his people, but my authority went no further than that.

"If that is what you wish, I would be more willing to try." I rested my head on his chest, apprehensive about our upcoming experiment.

"I know you will be more than capable." Eomer kissed the top of my head. "The people may not even want me back after you are in charge for a while."

"Doubtful," I smiled, wrapping my arms around his middle.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it. I love comments! No hate comments or flames please!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	7. Chapter 7

I loved writing this chapter because it is mostly family fluff. I thought it was very cute to write so I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

I was in a dead sleep the night before Eomer was set to leave for Gondor. So deep of a sleep that I didn't hear Eohere start to cry, which was unusual for me. I always heard the babies cry. I didn't wake up when Eoman moved out of the bed and into the nursery.

"Dera," he said quietly after he had climbed back into the bed. "Dera, wake up." He stroked my back slowly and I rolled over to face him.

"I retrieved the bundle, but that's all I can do with it."

I sat up and smiled blearily. "Thank you,"

"I'm sorry I can't do more with him," Eomer chuckled. "I don't think he'd like it if I tried."

I took the baby into my arms and unlaced the top of my nightgown. Eohere didn't even open his eyes he was so used to our midnight feedings. Eomer leaned over and kissed my bare shoulder and stroked the baby's plump cheek.

It had been a long time since Eomer and I had been separated by such a great distance for such a long time. Normally the boys and I went with him wherever he was going, but this time he had made the decision that we would stay behind.

All day he had acted strange, as though he wasn't sure about his decision. He had stayed close to me, played extra with the Eoman, and had hardly let Eohere be out of his arms, let alone his sight.

"We can still go with you," I said quietly. "It's not too late to have our things packed."

Eomer shook his head, his lips still pressed to my shoulder. "No. We need to do this. I want you to be able to take care of Rohan in my absence. You are the Queen."

"Yes, but you have advisors for that sort of thing," I protested. I was not ready for the responsibility of ruling, even for a few short months.

Eomer picked his head and looked at me. "I know I do. I've utilized them in the past, but lately I feel like you're more trustworthy. You give me better advice."

"Eomer, the advice I give you is pillow talk, late at night. I am no advisor. Or ruler for that matter."

I looked down at the baby, who had fallen asleep with his mouth open and milk dribbling down into the folds of his neck. It would smell rancid in the morning, but to a mother it was one of the best smells in all of Arda.

"Regardless of where you give the advice or in what context it is still by far the best advice. I have been ruling Rohan by your advice of late." Eomer took the baby back from arms and cradled him to his chest.

I learned against Eomer and touched Eohere's little foot that poked out of his blankets. "What is I mess up?"

Eomer laughed and the baby wiggled at the vibrations. "You don't think I've messed up?" He touched my cheek. "Dera I have messed up on more occasions than I can count. It happens, okay? No one will think the less of you." He paused. "In fact I will think all the more of you just for taking this on for me."

I nodded. Eomer stood up, trying not to jostle the baby as he walked back to the nursery and laid him down his crib. He returned and lay down next to me. "You'll be fine."

I shook my head and then rested it on his bare chest. "But I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you. We'll write every day."

I laughed. "You can write every day, but I'll be running a Realm."

Eomer growled and rolled over, holding himself over me. "Well in that case I should get a few last hours in with you before you're too busy to write down a few words."

The next morning I stood on the balcony of Meduseld in formal furs holding a tightly wrapped up Eohere in one arm and holding Eoman's hand with my other. Eomer was kneeling down in front of Eoman, a large hand on the boy's head.

"You help you mother, Eoman. You're the man in Meduseld now, aren't you?" Eoman nodded vigorously. "Do whatever she asks and be there for her like I am when I'm here, you understand?" Eoman nodded some more. "I love you. Be good. I'll be back before you know it."

Eomer stood to his full height and moved close to me. "You'll be fine. I know you will be. I have complete trust in you." He touched my cheek and I leaned my face into his palm, having no other way to touch him, my hands being full with his sons. "I'll miss you, Dera." He kissed me on the mouth passionately. It would be the last time we would touch for a few months.

Pulling away, Eomer looked down and stroked Eohere's rosy cheek. "Goodbye," he said to all of us before he walked down the steps and to Firefoot. We watched him ride away from the palace until he was a little speck on the horizon before me and my sons went back inside.

Eomer thankfully had taken care of most important long term things before he left. Those being done I only had to worry about smaller day to day things that might come up. I had, it seemed, worried for nothing. Nothing that I had deal with required much thought or careful consideration.

One day, however, toward the end of Eomer's absence a General of the Riddermark came into the study where I was writing a letter to my husband.

"Your Grace." The man seemed to be out of breath.

"Yes?" I looked at him, concerned.

"There seems to be a problem on the border of the White Mountains." He paused to catch his breath. "Apparently there is a considerable force of Uruk-hai that wasn't taken care of."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "You've seen them?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "What do you suggest I do, General?"

"I suggest that you get a couple of the eoreds together and let them take care of it." He looked at me. "It needs to be taken care of before their band can move inward into Rohan where people live."

I nodded. "I agree. Have it arranged immediately."

The man nodded and left the study. I sat there thinking of how everything had been going so smoothly and then this had to happen only a couple of weeks before Eomer was due home.

I finished my letter, leaving out any mention of the impending skirmish.

The next day one of Eomer's advisor's came to me. "The men's' morale is low, Your Grace."

I looked at him puzzled, unsure of why they would be down hearted.

"They are used to being led by your husband, a great royal. It gives them confidence when their King goes out with them, willing to risk his life just as they are about to risk theirs."

I nodded slowly. "Do not fret. They shall not be without a royal this time either." I gave a small smile. "I am standing in for His Grace, so I shall do exactly what he would do."

"No, Your Grace. You cannot do such a thing." The advisor spoke discouraging words, but he didn't seem to be truly concerned.

"I must. The men must not be sent to defend their Realm and people if their rulers would not put themselves in the same position."

The advisor merely nodded and left. I went to the armory and tried to find suitable attire for my newest role as Queen

"Mama I want to come with you. It isn't fair that you get to go," Eoman complained to me as my ladies were helping me figure out the strange chest plate.

"One day you'll be doing this. One day, son, you'll be in charge of all of the soldiers in Rohan. But before you can be in charge you must learn how to be in charge. You are much too young for this sort of thing."

I looked at myself in the mirror. Many times I had seen Eomer in his armor and when we were younger I had playfully put his helmet on to make him laugh, now however, it was not a joke. I was truly wearing armor and was about to do the most dangerous thing I had ever done.

After I was completely suited up I made my way down to the stables and saddled my horse. I rode to meet the eoreds and we rode toward the mountains. We saw the campfires of the Uruk-hai camp and we stopped.

"My lady," the older general rode up to me. "The men do not wish for any harm to come to you. They have been heartened by your mere presence."

I looked behind me at the men. "What would they have me do?"

"Stay here. Away from harm."

I nodded. I had been prepared to do what I would never have dreamt possible of myself, but now they wished for me to stay behind.

And so I would wait for them. When the skirmish was over and the men had easily taken care of the problem we rode back to Meduseld.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you loved it! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I also enjoy reviews if you have a spare minute to write one. No hate comments or flames please!<strong>

**Happy reading,**

**Avonmora**


	8. Chapter 8

So far the story has been mostly fluffy, but this is a little more angsty! I think it is a refreshing change and I hope you do too! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Spring had come while Eomer was gone and our sons had grown considerably. Eoman thought he was nearly a grown man and Eohere had learned to crawl and I knew, before long, he would be walking. We would also soon be celebrating his first birthday.

Eomer had sent a rider from his party ahead to alert me of his eminent arrival. The people had gathered in front of Meduseld to greet the King and I once more took my sons out to meet their father. This time it was warm enough for me to only wear a light cotton dress and Eohere was propped on my hip rather than bundled in my arms.

We stepped out onto the landing above the city and watched the men approach. I felt a swelling of my pride in my chest. There was nothing physically about Eomer that would distinguish him as a king. When he was among his men he had the same stature and build and the same blonde features. However, when he rode among his men there was an elegance that he possessed. He held himself like a king should and rode tall and straight.

Eomer King gave his horse to a stable boy and took huge strides, skipping steps to get up the landing. The people roared for their king and he waved to them before turning to me and his sons.

He smiled broadly down at me and bent to meet my lips with his. I wrapped one arm around his neck and held him close, even as he tried to straighten again. Eomer chuckled against my cheek and finally managed to get away.

"And who is this?" Eomer took Eohere's bare foot in his hand. "If I remember correctly I left a baby behind."

Eohere buried his face in my neck, not sure about the huge man. "And you return to a bashful toddler." I smiled and stroked the child's back.

"Father!" Eoman burst out. He had been quiet and had tried very hard to behave himself, but it never lasted long. "Look at our new decoration!"

Eoman latched onto his father's hand and led him to the edge of the landing. There on a spike, was one of the Uruk-hai heads from the small skirmish. "Mama put it there!" He said proudly, smiling back at me.

"Your mother put that there? She touched it and everything?" Eomer looked back at me as well and gave me a playful wink. He studied the head and smiled. "I'm glad your mother took care of things while I was away."

"Oh she did! She even rode out to fight those nasty Uruk-hai!" Eoman exclaimed, waving an imaginary sword.

"She what?" Eomer looked intently down at his son.

"She went out with the eoreds to fight those Uruk-hai!" Eoman repeated.

Eomer looked back at me, but this time there was no smile on his face, no look of pride at my courage. He looked at me hard and I could see the cold glint of anger in his normally soft brown eyes.

Stepping to the edge where his people stood he waved once more. "My people! I have been gone a long while to achieve peace for our nation. I have negotiated alliances with powerful countries to insure our well-being in this time of repair! We shall be safe and we shall grow to the power we once possessed. We must continue to work hard and be resilient, but I promise you we are near our old strength! It shall only take a few more harvests for Rohan to be back to her glory!" He called to them.

The people roared their approval and Eomer left the edge, walking toward me. He took my free wrist in his hand and led me into Meduseld. He held my hand in a vice like grip, but I didn't struggle or try to pull away; I didn't want to alarm my children.

When we were in the bedroom Eomer pushed the door closed with a loud thud and the boys jumped. Tamina was standing in the corner.

"Tamina send for their nurses," Eomer ordered harshly.

The old woman bowed and was gone, returning a moment later with the woman who took care of my boys when I couldn't.

Eoman didn't seem to want to leave his father. "Go on, Eoman." I pushed him gently. "Your father will get you as soon as we're done talking."

When the women and children left the room Eomer began pacing back and forth glancing at me every few seconds. I stood with my arms folded across my chest and watched him move back and forth across our bedroom.

"Are you insane?" He finally hissed at me.

"Insane?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What possessed you to ride out to battle?" Eomer stopped moving and squared up to me.

"You asked to me fill in for your while you were gone. I only did what you asked of me, Eomer." I remained calm, even as I watched his face coloring with fury.

"I said nothing about that! I have trained each and every one of those eoreds and they can handle a small skirmish without me or anyone else. They have Marshals for that!" His voice was rising.

"Your own advisor told me to go. He said the riders were disheartened without you." I planted my hands on my hips and looked directly up at him.

"My advisors do not particularly care for you if you do not recall. They were more than likely hoping some ill fate to befall you." Eomer began his pacing again. "How could you be so thick, Dera?"

My own blood began to boil after he insulted my intelligence, but Eomer persisted with his assault on me. "What would your sons have done without you? Hmm?" He looked down at me once more.

"What does it matter what they would have done without me?" I could feel an attack of my own coming, but there was nothing I could do to hold it in. It began to rush out of me. "My raising them was not a concern in my father and your contract regarding our marriage. You have two healthy sons, Eomer, which is all I had to do for you; all you wanted me for!"

Eomer stopped by the large fireplace and rested his arm on the mantle, looking at me. I had heard whispers of his anger. He had been known to have a nasty temper especially with his advisors, but I took no heed of that knowledge.

"But that must be why you ride out with your men, you must be so miserable in our marriage that you hope a stray arrow strikes your heart!"

His jaw dropped and then he clamped it shut, instead pounding his fist down onto the mantle with such a force that loud boom echoed through the large room. "Dera!"

He began his rebuttal but I was too far into my own that I wouldn't let him.

"I cannot even begin to fathom why you would be so miserable. I have done everything for you. I came to this barbaric land to marry the King Barbarian, bore said King two sons, gave up everything I love. I haven't heard good music or seen good art since I left Rhudaur." I threw my hands in the air. "I haven't had a dress made out of decent material since our wedding! Only cotton and Rohan's finest wool!" I said sarcastically.

Eomer walked away from the fireplace and stood inches away from me. He was frightening in his rage, but I refused to cower in front of him. I kept my back as straight as a rode and looked back into the raging storm on his face. "How dare you speak to me like that?" He thundered. His arms waved madly, but he never laid a hand on me.

"I suppose you would rather I didn't speak to you at all. You have your sons and so I shall disappear now." I said quietly, anger still ruling my tone

"Do whatever you like!" With one last look at me Eomer stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Tamina, have my things packed for Rhudaur." I turned to the old woman who had come into the room after the king left. She looked at me before skeptically, a reproachful look in her eyes. "Have my things packed!" I shouted.

She gave a quick respectful bow and then left. I collapsed onto the floor and put my face in my hands. I sobbed and sobbed thinking over the terrible things I had said. Eomer and I had never fought like that before and every word I had said gave me physical pain. But he implied that I couldn't do the same things he had and I had become to prideful to let that be said. I couldn't go back on my word.

The next morning I retrieved Eohere from his bed and held him close to me. Eomer hadn't come back into our room all night so there was no chance for reconciliation. I had a small pack of my personal things on my shoulder and my youngest on my hip, his head resting on my shoulder and his hand wrapped in my hair.

I peeked in at Eoman in the other room. I couldn't very well take the Crown Prince of Rohan out of the country without his father's consent and so I would settle with Eohere, hoping that Eomer would let me take at least one of my sons.

As I turned to leave Eoman must have heard me for he sat up. "Mama, where are you going?" He asked softly, still sleepy.

I turned back around and stepped into his room and walked to his bed. "I'm going away for a while."

"Can I come, Mama?" He asked quickly.

"Not this time, son." I nearly choked on the words. "This time it is just Eohere and I, but do not worry. I'll be back soon." I kissed his forehead and pulled him into me for a quick hug. "You and your father can have some time together." He nodded with a small smile. "Have many adventures for me, alright?"

With a sleepy nod he fell back into his bed. "I will, Mama."

I stood up and walked out of Meduseld, not knowing when or if I would ever return. It hurt terribly to leave my son behind. I reached the stables and handed Eohere to his nurse who would take him in a wagon and I mounted my saddled mare. As I approached the gates I looked back at Meduseld and saw the formidable figure of my husband standing the same landing we had stood on the day before.

I could see the frown etched onto his face and his arms were crossed over his huge chest, his feet spread in a defensive position. Without acknowledging that I had seen him I spurred my horse out of Edoras and then, later in the day, out of Rohan.

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I loved writing this one. Eomer is always so sweet, but I like my men a little angry sometimes! You guys make my day with reviews so please make me super happy!<p>

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	9. Chapter 9

Just a quick warning: I only have one chapter left of this fic, followed by an epilogue. So enjoy it while it lasts!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Rhudaur welcomed me home with open arms and the only explanation I had to give was that I missed my home terribly and was just visiting for a short while. If it turned out to be a different case I knew I could always come up with something later. I was still somewhat serving as a coregent for Idrahil, along with the royal advisors so it was time well spent. I helped them straightened out a few things and then enjoyed being back in such a beautiful court.

I ended up being in Rhudaur for almost five months before I saw my husband again. In that time Eohere learned to walk and even say a few words, to my distress his first word was 'papa.' I was relieved that soon after he was saying 'mama' and other easy words.

When I arrived I could not believe my eyes. Idrahil had grown so much since I had last seen him, almost three years prior. He was much taller and grown out of his baby fat that I adored. He was almost as shocked to see me, with my toddler son strolling into his palace. His mother was actually almost cordial to me and I hoped that she had come to realize that I was not after anything that she had. She welcomed me to her court and there was actually a celebration for my homecoming after so many years.

At the feast everyone was immensely amused by my son who, on his wobbly, chubby legs, danced in the middle of the floor by himself when the music started. He was the new child of the court and everyone lavished attention on him, which he loved. I had never been so happy to be in Rhudaur. Everyone was cheerful and friendly and no one wished any ill upon me that I was aware of.

In the first few days I found myself wandering around the halls, stopping to stare at the paintings I had missed so terribly much for very long periods of time. The halls of Rohan were nothing compared to my home. They were stark and bare and grey, but when I was in Rhudaur I felt brighter. There was light and bright paintings and music that was sweet to my unaccustomed ears.

I felt at peace finally. Not that I hadn't enjoyed living in Rohan, I had. It was just that being in Rhudaur made me realize how much I missed certain aspects of my home that I hadn't even known I'd missed, such as the music and art. At dinner every night the minstrels sang the odes, many of them were of great battles and handsome kings, but I was very pleased to have one or two sang in my honor. It had been a long time since my praises had literally been sung, as that was not a part of court life in Rohan. It brought a huge smile to my lips and encouraged more minstrels to applaud me.

After one such night of eating and being merry I went back to my bedroom, with Eohere latched onto my hand. His nurse was with us and I handed him over so she could take him to bed. I had, of late, been completely exhausted and had not made many concessions for myself, but that night I just needed to be in bed.

I opened my bedroom door, but turned my back to the room to say goodnight to Eohere.

"Goodnight Prince," I smiled and kissed his chubby cheek. "Sleep well." I closed my door after his nurse carried him away, but my back was still to the room.

"It is so nice to see you finally wearing the finest silk, Princess," a deep, familiar voice said behind me.

I jumped and then cursed silently. Eomer had somehow managed to get into my rooms without anyone noticing.

"Ah, Eomer King, it is quite a miracle that you haven't spontaneously burst into flame being around all of this culture," I spat back.

There was a low chuckle and then heavy footsteps moving toward me. I held onto the doorknobs not wanting to turn around and face him.

"Where is Eoman?" I asked.

"In a room just down the corridor. I tucked him as soon as we got here, but he is dying to see you tomorrow."

"Of course," I nodded.

"Dera," Eomer said gently. He put his large hands on my shoulders and turned me around to face him. I couldn't look up at him; afraid of what he would say when he looked at me.

In the five months that I had been in Rhudaur I had grown quite considerably around the middle. I had known before I left Rohan, but because of our fight I hadn't told him, nor had I written him when I'd arrived.

I could hear him spluttering above me, not coming up with anything to say. My hands went over my swollen stomach protectively.

"How long have you known?" He demanded loudly. I didn't respond immediately. "How long have you known, Dera?' He repeated louder. It he thought raising his voice would make me more keen to answer he was mistaken.

"Since before I left," I answered quietly. I knew he would be angry and I was expecting his outburst.

"Since before you left! And you didn't think it necessary to tell me, your husband?" He stepped away from me and surveyed my appearance.

"That's all I wanted to do, Eomer," I said. "I was so excited to tell you, but it was hard to get a word in edgewise while you were yelling at me."

He looked at me hard. "Did you know when you rode out?" His voice was low and dangerously quiet.

"No! I would not have gone if I had known," I defended myself. I was offended that he would even think that I would put one of my children in danger, born or unborn. I would die protecting them.

Looking at me, Eomer didn't speak which put me on edge. Honestly, I had missed him terribly. Our marriage may not have started out well, but I loved him so much that when we were separated my heart hurt for him. I only wanted him to take me in his arms, but I knew he was too enraged to do such a thing.

"How much longer?" He asked, pacing around the room.

"A little less than two months," I replied quietly.

Again, he remained silent, running his hands through his loose blonde hair.

"I have missed everything!" He was shouting again.

In that instant I felt terrible. When I had been pregnant the first two times, Eomer had always been with me. He had taken care of me at first when I was ill almost every day, and then he had gotten me the strangest foods when I was hungry, and finally he had supported me when I was about to pop. He used to rub my back and my feet and assure me that I was still the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld. In that instant, I wanted to take it all back.

"I will never get that time back, Dera! You have taken it from me and I will never be able to share it with you!" He looked away from me and swiped a hand over his face.

I felt such remorse that it was an intense physical pain. So intense, in fact, that I cried out. Eomer was within reach and I grabbed his strong arm for support.

"Dera!" He exclaimed, rushing to me, forgetting everything that just happened.

There was a rush of warm liquid and when I went to feel what it was; my hand was covered in blood.

Eomer's face blanched and I cried out again as another wave of pain rolled over my body. Through clenched teeth I said, "Something is not right."

* * *

><p>There you have it! Again, this story is almost over. I am definitely going to write another LOTR fic, I just need opinions. Your choices: <strong>LEGOLAS, ARAGORN, OR BOROMIR<strong> all with original characters! Please let me know in a review!

Happy reading,

Avonmora


	10. Chapter 10

Here is my last update. There will be an epilogue to follow, but this is it for this story otherwise! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

The pain was so intense that I fell to my knees, despite holding onto Eomer. He dropped down beside me and tried to look into my face. My eyes closed with the pain, though, and he remained silent.

"Dera," he said urgently. "What is the matter?"

I groaned through another pain. "The baby is coming. Call for Tamina," I managed to get out.

"It's too early." Eomer slipped his hand into mine.

"You can't tell a baby that," I muttered. "Call for Tamina."

Eomer stood and pulled me first to my feet and then into his arms, cradling me to his chest, disregarding the blood that was staining his clothes. He laid me on the bed and hurried out of the room, sending a quick look back in my direction.

While he was gone I allowed myself to truly panic. I didn't want him to see my fright for fear of scaring him as well. I had birthed two large baby boys, but there had never been pain like what I was experiencing or nearly as much blood. Something had to be wrong.

Tamina came hurrying in moments later with a midwife from Rhudaur. Eomer was following them. The older midwife turned around and tried to shoo him away from the room, but he stood resolutely by the bedside, resting one of his huge hands on my forehead.

"My wife needs me," he said sternly.

"Men don't witness these things for a reason, Sire." The woman began preparing her things at my feet and Tamina took her place on my other side, as she had done for both of my previous childbirths.

"Out of your dress, Your Highness," the woman said to me. Tamina began to help me, but it was difficult as there was so much pain.

"If you're going to be in here, Eomer-King, you'll have to help," the woman ordered. Eomer looked abashed for a moment and then also began to help with the dress.

The old woman began looking me over and I saw her face grow grave. My heart fell before I was gripped by another pain. They had been terrible at first and they only grew worse.

I had never seen Eomer's face so pale. The woman continued her examination, probing my most private places with her fingers. I wasn't as embarrassed as this would be my third birth. It only added to the pain and I turned my face into Eomer's strong stomach to stifle my moan. One hand ran through my hair and the other slipped into my much smaller one.

"Your labor is progressing extremely fast. In a few moments I believe we shall begin to bring this little one forth into the world."

In the next few minutes I moaned and groaned and yelped through the pain, nothing helping. Eomer remained silent and the few times I glanced into his face I saw my own pain reflected, perhaps two times over. His soft eyes were scared and his mouth was set in a grim line.

I was intruded upon again as the woman checked me one last time. "Well let's bring a child into the world," she said, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Dera," Eomer whispered. He bent over and pressed his lips to mine. Despite the pain and fear, having him close to me again made everything seem alright. I wanted to cling to him. I wanted to have him make everything go away, to back up and go back to his arrival back to Edoras, but as the sharpest pain yet took me over and I groaned into his mouth, I knew that wouldn't happen.

"Eomer-King, I'm going to need you to take your wife's foot," the old woman said, nodding at Tamina who had already taken one of my feet in her hands.

Eomer shook himself back to reality and it only took one of his hands to hold my little foot. He looked down at me, truly petrified. My husband, it would seem, had seen many gruesome things in training and battle, but watching his child being born might prove to be too much.

The old woman positioned herself at the foot of the bed. "You've done this before, Your Grace; you don't need me to tell you what to do."

I nodded and shortly thereafter another sharp pain overcame me and I bore down with all I had. My body strained against itself, but it seemed like there wasn't any progress made.

I had done nothing in Rhudaur and I should have felt refreshed and ready for a birth, even though it was early. However, I felt anything but refreshed or energized. I felt exhausted and as I continued to strain I only became more tired. During my previous births I had felt as though I was getting somewhere with all of my work, but I didn't feel the same at all.

I continued to push and push, but nothing happened and I saw Tamina and the older woman exchange a worried look. Eomer had remained silent, still stunned by what he was watching. I sank back onto the pillows, with an exhausted sigh and looked up at him.

"You can do this," he said. "I know you can, Dera." He pressed a kiss to my forehead and wiped the sweat from my brow.

After pushing some more and yelling and screaming and groaning, I felt the familiar burning that meant something was happening. I fought the pain and used it until there was a brief break in the pain.

"I see the baby, Your Grace!" The woman exclaimed. Tamina stroked my leg encouragingly and Eomer leaned back away from the terrible scene before him. "Well take a look at your child, Eomer-King."

Eomer looked at me and I gave him a weak smile. He leaned towards my feet and seemed awestruck. AS he stood watching, I felt the urge again and bore down with everything I had left.

"Come help your child into the world," the woman ordered Eomer. She motioned for him to come around the bed, placing my foot down. She took his hands and placed them strategically and I felt the baby slip from my body and into my husband's able hands.

He was quickly back by my side as the baby was taken from him to be cleaned and swaddled. I fell back onto the pillows and closed my eyes. I was terribly exhausted and I didn't know if I could fight my way out of the fog.

"Dera," Tamina said softly. "You have a daughter."

I opened my eyes and looked at her blearily as she placed the bundle in my weak arms. Eomer reached over and stroked the baby's cheek.

"Is she alright?" I asked quietly.

Tamina nodded. "She's very small, but she seems otherwise healthy. She has all of her fingers and toes and a nice healthy cry."

I nodded and tried to hold the baby out to Eomer. He took the small bundle and while he was occupied with his first daughter, I looked at Tamina.

"She'll need a wet nurse," I muttered.

"Dera," Tamina began.

"Please," I stopped her. "Just summon one."

Tears filled the woman's eyes, but she nodded her assent. "Watch over her," I said. She nodded again and pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I love you like you are my own daughter," she murmured, trying to get the King's attention. She went to leave the room.

"Tamina, can you fetch my sons please?"

The older woman was still working furiously at my feet and she seemed flustered. I peered down at her. "There is too much blood," she said. Eomer's head snapped up, out of the reverie his daughter had created.

He stood and paled again at the site of the stained sheets, more red than they were white. "Do something!" He exclaimed, startling the baby into a cry.

"Please, just take the baby and leave us. A wet nurse is coming," I told the older woman.

"I can't just leave you," she shook her head.

"There is nothing you can do," I smiled sadly as Eomer handed over the bundle.

"Dera, what are you doing? You need help!" He moved onto the bed.

I shook my head. "Sshh." I rested my head on his shoulder. "It's alright."

He was silent for a moment. "I am so sorry for everything, for yelling at you in Edoras and especially for getting angry with you now. This is all my fault."

Tears came to his eyes and I was sure it was the first time I had ever seen him cry. He rested his forehead on the top of my head.

"No, this is no one's fault. I love you, Eomer. That is all that matters now."

The door opened and Tamina led my sons in. I quickly tried to cover the blood and Eomer helped me throw the blankets over the stain.

"Boys, you have a sister," I said quietly. They were both rubbing their eyes blearily. Eoman was climbing onto the bed with Eomer's help and Eohere was placed him Eomer's lap by Tamina, who quickly left, but not before I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Where is she?" Eoman asked sleepily.

"She's tired," I told them.

"Its hard work being born," Eomer added. "You can meet her tomorrow.

"Now listen to me," I said. "I want to you to be very good for your father, alright?"

They looked at me puzzled. "Are you going somewhere?" Eoman asked.

"I'm going away, but don't worry we'll see each other again."

They were too tired to question me, as it was the middle of the night. Eomer moved them so I could hug and kiss them. "Now Tamina is right outside the door. She'll take you back to bed."

I watched them walk out of the room, Eoman hanging onto Eohere's chubby hand.

Eomer wrapped his arms around me. "You can't leave me, Dera. I can't do this without you. I can't be a father. I can't be a King. I can't even be a good man without you." He was nearly sobbing into my sweat-soaked hair.

"Ssh, yes you can," I murmured.

"I love you," he said. When he said it, it seemed as though he were far away, not holding onto me. I could feel darkness creeping around me and I clung to Eomer just as he held onto me.

"Help them remember me," I whispered.

The End

* * *

><p>There you go. <strong>Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. I love reviews and constructive criticism! There will be an epilogue (hopefully soon).<strong>


	11. Epilogue

The last part of this story is here! Take it easy on me this is the first time I have ever spoken in the voice of a main LOTR character. This chapter is in **Eomer's voice!** I hope you love it!

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Four Years Later

I sat in my study signing bills and letters and any other little thing that my advisors thought I should sign. I had begun to just let them put anything in front of me to sign, normally only briefly scanning over the pieces of parchment. Rohan didn't meet anything disastrous because of it and the process for me was numbing. Over and over again I heard the scratch of my quill over the parchment and my name appearing at the bottom of each page.

When I had told Dera that I couldn't be a King without her I hadn't been entirely wrong. I was still King of course and nothing terribly had happened in those four years, but I wasn't the King I had been. I took only a minimal interest in affairs of state and appeared only when absolutely necessary. I was slowly reverting back to the King I had been with my wife by my side, but it was a slow process.

As I sat at my large mahogany desk my ears perked up at the sound of little bare feet slapping the stone floor of the corridor. My door was cracked open and its heaviness only hindered my child for a second or two.

"Papa!" My daughter exclaimed, rushing toward me. Her blond, corkscrew curls bounced wildly and she held her arms out to me.

My face broke into an outrageously large grin and I stood, lifting her up over my head. She squealed with delight and wrapped her plump arms around my neck when I brought her back to my chest.

I looked at the little girl I held in my arms and my heart broke afresh at the same time that it was swelling with my love and adoration for her. As she had gotten older, my daughter had lost any trace of a resemblance to me. She didn't have my dark blond hair or brown eyes. Her nose wasn't large like mine, her chin didn't jut out proudly, and her cheekbones were high and defined, as different from mine as they could be. Every time I looked at the little girl the first thing I saw was Dera; the shocking blue eyes, the fine, blonde curls, and the delicate facial features. I knew I would devote her teenage years to defending her against any and all young men who would wish to be a part of her life. At the same time that she broke my heart with her mere presence, I would die to make her happy. I would do anything to keep the exact smile on her face that I grown to love on her mother.

"Eodera," the girl's nurse came in panting heavily. "You mustn't run away like that. Meduseld is so large."

Dera had not lived long enough to give me an opinion on her daughter's name. I had been too devastated for weeks after she was born to even think of a name and had actually returned to Rohan without her. I brought my sons home, but left the baby with a nurse and Tamina and told them I would send for them when I was ready. It had been nearly a month later when I sent for them and almost another month before they actually arrived. When I saw how the baby had grown and developed only word came to my mind. Her name would be Eodera and even though, at first, she made me terribly depressed I had grown to realize that she was a piece of my late wife that would be with me forever.

"You ran from your nurse?" I asked, sternly.

She looked away from me bashfully and I gently turned her head to look at me. Those piercing blue eyes met mine and it very nearly made my breath catch in my chest. She finally nodded.

"You mustn't do that anymore, do you understand?" I dismissed the nurse with a wave of my hand. "It is Gleowyn's job to look after you and how is she supposed to that if you are forever running away from her?"

"I only missed you, Papa," she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

My daughter, named for her beautiful mother, would never know that mother. She had known her mother's touch once and would never remember that one instant. She would never have a mother's influence in her life, would not have a mother to run to when she was confused or hurt, and she would only know my clumsy attempts at raising a daughter.

My advisors had told me to look for a new wife. They had expressed that Rohan could never enough prince's to secure the succession remained in my family. I had tried to listen to them. I had attempted to court a few noblewomen, but they were never what I wanted. The friends I had kept from days as Marshall, the few I trusted enough to keep near me during that dreadful time encouraged me to go to bed with a woman and I had, thought it had been a terrible experience. I had begun to enjoy it, but when I opened my eyes and Dera wasn't looking back up at me I had nearly sprinted from the room, without so much as an explanation to the poor woman.

"I missed you too, little one," I said. "Shall we walk through the palace?"

She nodded. "Can we see the painting?" She pleaded.

"Of course," I closed my study door and we began walking through the corridors. We wound through them until we near the main entrance. "There it is. Who is that?"

I stood, still holding my small daughter in my arms. She had remained small for her whole short life, similar to when she was born. She was healthy as a horse and could keep up with her brothers for hours, but she would always be small. Perhaps, I had thought, it wasn't because of her early birth, but again that she was just a part of her mother.

"Mama!" She exclaimed. Eodera was right. We stood in front of a painting I had sent for from Rhudaur. It was painted before we were married, but it was identical to the woman I had known. There was a glimmer in her blue eyes and her mouth barely turned up in a smile.

"That's exactly right. And where is she right now?" I asked, leaning my head gently against hers.

"Watching over us and making sure we're alright," she said expertly. We had gone through the same routine since the time she could understand what I was saying.

"And would she be proud of us?"

Eodera removed her head from mine and looked at the picture and then up at me. "I think so," she said honestly.

I nodded. "I think so too."

We stood in front of the portrait for a while longer. I finally gathered myself and spoke again. "Would you like to go riding while the boys are still in their lessons?"

Eodera looked as though her birthday had come early. "Yes!"

And so we walked into the bright sunlight and to the stables. In his old age, Firefoot had become much less spirited and he was so gentle with my daughter. I sat her on the saddle and handed her the reigns, leading the huge horse out into the paddock. He let Eodera "ride" alone for a while before I mounted before her and we went for a ride over the rolling hills of our home. That afternoon I knew that Dera was proud of us, wherever she was, and that she would look out for us for the rest of our lives until we it was deemed time to see her again.

* * *

><p>I thought the story turned out pretty well if not too sad. <strong>Let me know what you think!<strong> I have been asked to begin a Boromir story and also that it be a romance with a happy ending. So if you're interested stay tuned. I'm hoping to have it uploaded within the next few days.

Happy reading,

Avonmora


End file.
